


Pain in the ...

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some problems require very special help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the ...

“Really, Sweetie, who did this for you before I came along?” River reached for his backside.

He groaned. He threw his arm over his eyes. “Sarah did it once, and Jamie and I had to do it for each other." He groaned again.

“Yes, well, I can see that.” River said, continuing with her task, “He’s a lovely Scottish boy.”

“He thought I made the whole thing up just to deny we were on an alien planet,” the Doctor said. He flinched.

“Well,” she grabbed and yanked, he bucked and yowled. “It wasn’t exactly something within his worldview. He’d likely never seen anything like it before.” She poked a finger on his bum, testing.

He whined.

“Stop squirming!” she demanded, pressing a hand on his shoulder to hold him down.

She grabbed one of the porcupine qulls and yanked.

“Ouch!” He turned and glared at her over his shoulder. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

 

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
